chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tipping Point
Summary Dr. Rhodes second guesses his decision to remove himself from the team of doctors who work to separate conjoined twins. Dr. Choi and April make a startling discovery about his sister, Emily, and Dr. Charles uncovers troubling information concerning Dr. Reese's father. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * Norma Kuhling as Doctor Ava Bekker * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Heather Headley as Gwen Garrett * Arden Cho as Emily Choi * Emma Duncan as Doctor Maia Frisch * Chloe Csengery as Laura * Marc Grapey as Peter Kalmick * Nate Santana as Doctor James Lanik * Sarah Loveland as Marcy Cronin * Shane Kenyon as Todd Cronin * Greg Alan Williams as Bert Goodwin * Michel Gill as Robert Haywood * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead Co-Stars * David Parkes as Barry Lindheim * Sophie Thatcher as Debra McCormick * Birgundi Baker as Kiki * Cesar Jaime as Paramedic Cesar * Casey Tutton as Nurse Monique Lawson * Mia Park as Nurse Beth Cole * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Stephen Eugene Walker as Doctor Edwin Krasny * Puja Mohindra as Doctor Heather Singh * Tiffany Renee Johnson as Doctor Alyssa Morrison * Gail Shapiro as Nurse Belinda Hughes * Kasey Foster as Dina Hastings * Tom McElroy as Bill Coveny * Jane Baxter Miller as Janice Coveny * Michael Rebresh as Walter Zaleski * Alan Cassman as Ralph Ballard (Dark Suit) * Javoun Baker as Thomas Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Joseph Sousa as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Safura Fadavi as Executive Story Editor * Daniel Sinclair as Executive Story Editor * Danny Weiss as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Episodes Category:Chicago Med episodes